startrekinfiniteuniversefandomcom-20200213-history
Donny Rembrandt
Donny Rembrandt was an American Starfleet officer who most notably served as the tactical chief aboard the [[U.S.S. Alliant (NCC-7337)|U.S.S. Alliant]] in the early 24th Century. He was known for being excellent at what he did despite having a generally naive and simple-minded personality Bacground Donald Rembrant was born in 2291, in Torrance, California, on Earth. Both of his parents were sucessful lawyers, as was his elder sister later in life. His parents wanted him to suceed in the same field, but Donny was more of a dreamer than an intellectual. Having a general interest in Starfleet, Donny entered the academy at the age of 16. At the Academy In his first year, Donny struggled to keep his grades afloat in General Education. Much to the dismay of his snobish socialite girlfriend, Kimberly Worthington, Donny sought out the help of Calvin Kwiatowski as a tutor. He hoped that Calvin would be able to help him pass a test his English class was giving on Homer's The Illiad. ''He also hoped that Calvin would be able to help him master the art of adding fractions, a skill in which he lacked. However, when the two of them met in the library to study together, Donny became to overwhelmed by fractions, halting Calvin's instruction in order to tell him a story. The event, as Donny said, had happened to him the night before, in which he claimed to have seen and man talk with Calius Kirk and then disappear into thin air. Calvin acussed Donny of either being high or crazy, but was still interested in hearing what the man was like. When Donny explained that the man was in his 30s or 40s, Calvin deduced that Donny was wrong about the man disappearing but was right about him being there, and that the man meant Calius harm. With this in mind, Calvin left to go seek out his best friend, Shamyra Zeradi, to infrom her that a creepy "old" man had been seen with Calius. The man, later proved to be Q, of course, and obviously meant Calius no harm at all. After begining tutoring with Calvin, Donny quickly became friends with Shamyra and Calius too, and soon became a permanent member of their entourage. After Kim Worthington got in a fight with Calius and Donny broke up with her, that pretty much sealed the deal. Donny, along with Shamyra, Gabriel Kilroy, Buea Uhura and Calvin, helped plan Calius's 13th birthday party, and he also stood with the others in defense of Calius before the Federation Council when she sought to prove that she was the daughter of James. T. Kirk. U.S.S. Alliant In 2314, Donny was transferred from the U.S.S. ''Nebula ''to the U.S.S. ''Alliant, ''where Calius Kirk had hand-picked him to be her tactical officer. When the Q, Darrin LaCrosse (in the guise of a human from Earth circa the late 1960s) appeared to the crew when they serveyed the planet, Mariana Beta, Q facetiously assumed that Donny would be able to understand Darrin better than he could becuase of his surfer/hippy personality. Of course, Darrin got along with mostly everyone except Q, and immediately connected with Donny and Calvin first and foremost. About a week after Darrin came to the Alliant, Trelane appeared to the crew in the form of some sort of space storm, interrupting a confrontation the Alliant was having with a Romulan Warbird. Shortly after this incident, the truth came out that Darrin was Calius's uncle and he had been sent to her by the Continuum to warn her of Trelane's escape. Darrin subsequently suggested to Calius and Q that he take them back to 1960s London where they could hide from Trelane and gather thier thoughts. Donny was one of the people who volunteered to tag along with them, along with Calvin, Shamyra, Gabe, and Dr. Anjali Sinjin. Hiding from Trelane Donny, along with Calvin, was particularly exicted to travel back in time. After arriving to London, 1969, via the "Magical Mystery Tour" bus recreated by Darrin, Donny, along with the others walked to Madame Alexeivaya's, a subdivided Victorian tenement where Darrin and his bandmembers resided. Here, Donny and Calvin shared a room on the second floor. Memorable Quotes ''"Dude, I'm having a test on this poem....in, like, my poem class..." (to Calvin) ST:DA "DONNY: Okay! Commercial break! The weirdest thing happened to me last night." CALVIN: (sigh) And what was that? DONNY: I was like walking to the dorms, and I saw this dude talking to that Calius girl, and then he like totally disappeared.... CALVIN: Donny....are you high?" ST:DA "DONNY: (upon seeing Shatt for the first time) Dude! Is that a talking tribble? CALIUS: Why, yes it is... DONNY: I once dreamed there was a talking tribble....in my room......with my lava lamp.... CLAVIN: What!?" ST:DA "ROCK ON!" (usually said this as either an interjection, greeting, or salutation) "Dude, it's like......an epidermis, man!" (meaning to say "epidemic") ST:DA Category:Humans Category:Characters Category:Star Trek: Defiance Category:Star Trek: Alliance Category:Star Trek: Continuum Category:Time Travelers Category:Star Trek: Odyssey Category:Star Trek: Perdition